


time is passing by, still want you

by barracuddle



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Chases, Crying, Defenders of Tomorrow AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is Akira, Kissing, Lance is Leandro, Love, M/M, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barracuddle/pseuds/barracuddle
Summary: Leandro and Akira are two boys in danger and in love.





	time is passing by, still want you

**Author's Note:**

> Klance who? I only know Leakira!  
> A really quick one shot because they're so cute and I love this reboot with all my heart and wanted to add to it!
> 
> The title is from Still Want You by Brandon Flowers! Really cute and wholesome song, I recommend you check it out!

The mission was successful in the eyes of the Garrison. The bomb had gone off at the right time, and the secret hide out that the Galra were using had been destroyed. The tech didn’t suddenly sizzle out, the Galra didn’t catch either of the boys who had snuck in, and nobody on their side was harmed.

but the escape itself, couldn’t have gone more wrong.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Akira chanted, pleading with his red bike to traverse faster, away from the burning building and the in pursuit Galra. Leandro couldn’t help but look back; muttering feverous prayers under his breath like his Mama taught him. The Galra were advancing, on ships much bigger and much faster than Akira’s sleek bike.

“Fuck, Akira,” Leandro murmured. He turned back around, hugging into Akira, leaning along with them as they raced across land. All they had to do was get to the city. They’d be hidden there, among the throngs of other people and aliens. But, first, they had to survive the race there.  

“C’mon, Red,” Akira coaxed to the bike, and Leandro grinned into Akira’s back. Even with their doom gaining on them, Leandro found Akira beautiful, his white hair pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes narrowed on the road in front of him, concentrated and serious.

“You’ve got this, Akira. I trust you,” Leandro said, tightening his hold on Akira, as he turned sharply. Leandro held his breath as the bike steadied itself, nervousness disappearing as they reached a boulder. As they passed it, Leandro could see the outline of the city in the distance. The lights guided them to safety. They were close.

Leandro whipped his head around as a laser beam of purple light shot passed them. He narrowed his eyes, unhooking one of his arms from Akira before digging into his gun strap. He pulled out his new pistol, a magnificent piece of tech that seemed to have sung to Leandro the moment he had picked it up.

He leveled the pistol on the closest ship and fired. An electric blue ball of light exited the barrel, making its home in the front of the ship. It exploded, quickly falling to the ground. Leandro grinned wickedly.

“Fuck, why didn’t I use this before?” Leandro questioned aloud as he leveled the gun to the next ship, aiming carefully.

“Did you forget, sweetie? One shot only. It’s a prototype,” Akira answered just as Leandro squeezed the trigger. Only a puff of smoke exited the chamber.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leandro cursed, turning back to Akira. The ships continued shooting at them, but Akira masterfully maneuvered and soon they were upon the city.

“We’re almost there!” Leandro cheered into Akira’s ear, and for the first time that night, Leandro saw Akira grin back.

The neon lights blinded Leandro as they entered into the city, but he didn’t care. Akira weaved through traffic, cars, trucks, levitating bikes like Akira’s, all beeping in anger. Akira even managed to cut off some sort of alien-horse, who grumbled in annoyance.

Leandro felt giddy. They were safe. The Galra were too weak from the attack to continue to pursue them in vain. It was a lost cause. Akira’s levitating motor bike and shocking white hair were all but eccentric in this crowd.

They rolled through the city as quickly as possible, Akira turning into streets that dug deeper into more decrepit parts as Leandro hummed into his ear, looking at the different types of pedestrians. Living on an alien planet never failed to excite him, especially one so popular. Tons of different species of aliens ended up here, a melting pot of all the discarded and lost.

Akira pulled over into a parking lot of their apartment. It was sketchy as hell, old and disturbing. The parking lot was abandoned, no vehicle in sight. It was mostly for stage, really. It was from the old days, before the second technological boom. Leandro and Akira had arrived to the planet in the midst of it, eyes wide at the type of advancements they’d never seen before.

But, now, after almost two years of living on this planet, Leandro thought he was as used to it as he could get. Still, something never failed to surprise him every day.

 They got off of Akira’s bike. Akira hummed, patting gently on the bike’s handlebars. “You did good today, Red.”

He let go, shuffling through his keychain, finding the correct button and clicking it. The bike shrunk immediately and soon it lay on the floor, as small as a regular toy car or bike. Akira bent down and picked it up carefully, before placing it in his book bag. Leandro watched with fond eyes.

Akira had found the old bike in a junkyard on this planet a few weeks after they moved. It was a mess, parts missing, the coat a sun bleached white, and the gears gross and dirty. Akira had fell in love the moment he had saw it, haggling with the owner of the junkyard for a fair price. Leandro had watched as Akira worked on it in the parking lot, day and night. Akira had fixed it to the best of his abilities, and now it shines a proud red, a new staple to Akira’s look.

Akira looked at Leandro then, purple eyes sparkling in the night time, a small smile flitted across his face.

Leandro grabbed his hand, calloused and rough from sword training and gripping Red’s handlebars. Leandro loved Akira’s hands. Just like he loved Akira’s bright, white hair, and his purple, luminous eyes, and his irritable frowns, and his soft smiles, and his terrible temper, and his blinding happiness.

He just… loved Akira.

They walked silently to their apartment, taking the stairs, not even bothering with the broken elevator.

Akira jangled his keys, finding the right one, before unlocking and opening the door to their small, two room apartment.

 They collapsed onto the couch, both sighing in relief as the day’s adrenaline finally completely left their systems.

Leandro looked over to Akira, who was staring right back. Leandro smiled, leaned in, and kissed Akira.

They both exhaled in relief. Akira’s hands went into Leandro’s brown locks, and Leandro followed his lead, untying Akira’s hair and sinking his fingers in Akira’s pristine white hair.

Akira pushed into him, and Leandro leaned back into the couch, Akira following suit, wrapping his legs around Leandro, straddling him.

They kissed deeply, all the frustration, anxiety, and terror flushing out their bodies, replaced with a warm gooey light.

Akira was the first to stop, leaning back and grinning at Leandro. The lights from outside illuminated Akira, casting him in a warm, yellow glow; Leandro found him strikingly beautiful.

“I love you,” Leandro whispered into the air, soft. Akira melted into Leandro, dropping his head into Leandro’s neck, kissing it slightly. Leandro shivered.

“I love you too,” Akira murmured into Leandro’s neck, which was by all means probably gross with dried sweat.

Leandro smiled at the words, flushing. No matter how many times Akira proclaimed the saying, Leandro always grew light headed with giddiness. This man, _Akira_ , this beautiful, strange, amazing, powerful man loved Leandro. It was too good to be true.

“What are you thinking about?” Akira asked, looking him in the eyes. Leandro shrugged, blushing at his thoughts. They’ve been dating long enough that these thoughts should have lessened by now, but it strikes Leandro every day. They were _dating_. They were _in love_. They were on an alien planet, helping an organization destroy tyranny and hatred from the universe as if they were impossible to touch. But they weren’t. They were mortal, and death waited for no one.

“I’m scared. Today was too close,” Leandro muttered, staring into Akira’s eyes, and he hoped that his tears wouldn’t fall.

“I know. We were lucky,” Akira agreed, looking away from Leandro, frowning, “but it’s the right thing to do. We have to win this fight. We can’t let them win.”

Leandro nodded rigidly. He was right. This was their fight. Neither of them were quitters, no matter what.

“We should go shower and sleep. They’ll want us at the Garrison bright and early to report our mission,” Leandro informed, but Akira knew all of this already.

“Yeah…” Akira trailed off. He looked back at Leandro, and he was shocked at the apparent tears stuck to Akira’s eyelashes. Leandro was even more flabbergasted at what Akira uttered out next.

“I’m so glad I met you, Lee. I’m so glad that I’m not alone out here. I have you and… you make me so happy.”

Leandro flushed, eyes wide at Akira. He grinned, hugging Akira tightly, one hand encircling Akira’s waist, while the other entwined into his hair.

“I love you so much Akira. You mean so much to me. You are the best thing to happen to me.”

Akira sniffled, and Leandro couldn’t hold back his own tears. He was so _glad_. So glad they were able to escape, so glad that he was able to have Akira in his arms for one more night. He was in deep, Leandro knew, but he also knew that Akira felt exactly the same.

-

It would always be him, Leandro thought later, in bed. They were properly clean, and Akira had already fallen asleep, unconscious to the world. Leandro played with Akira’s hair, smiling down at his boyfriend.

He would always stand by Akira’s side, Leandro vowed, no matter what happens. It was him and Akira, against the whole universe.  

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
